


Hope lost | RPG au

by Makidealer



Series: Hope is lost [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Multi, Nightmares, Shuichi and kokichi are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makidealer/pseuds/Makidealer
Summary: The story begins with a prince(or princess) named shuichi, he wants to escape his prison out into the real world.But then he finds out Something big is going to happen to his kingdom. So he adventures out with his brother and will find more of his comrades on his journey.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hope is lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969300
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Danganronpa...

The kingdom that was once ruled by the great despair, now ruled by the king's of hope.

The queen junko enoshima was killed in 1875, the guillotine was the way to go for her death, they couldn't burn her or drown her. Everyone knows her last words that the kingdom would look back in fear

" I might of lost but it's not over " her smile was still there on her face. " The great despair is coming, soon your family and friends and everyone here will join me-" we couldn't bare to listen to her, the executioner didn't let her finished and let go of the rope. Her decapitated head still had a smile on it.

"We could never look back on this. You hear me.!!" the king said to the entire kingdom. King byakuya shall not let this happen ever again. Since after what they caused, happened, and saw how much destruction there was, the queen naegi was going to have a child on the 28th of april, just in three more months .

.....

When prince nagito was just 7, he was kidnaped and wasn't found for 2 months, oh how his mother(or father) cried and cried. Worried and scared. Everyday they searched and searched until they found him. A witch kept him hostage, when they where trying to arrest the witch, she got away, turns out the witch was junkos sister, mukuro. She wanted nagito to be the next despair.

XxX

"Still to this day, he still has those dreams, that's why we have you kids watched by our skilled knights" the queen hinata told his children kokichi and shuichi before they went to bed.

"That's scary..." Shuichi had such a scared tone," is that why father has those 'scary' moments" shuichi was always scared when their father was out of control, he would spit out nonsense or mutter words in a language he couldn't understand.

" Yes shuichi, we don't don't want you and your brother to have the same thing happen to your father, I will have maki watch over you".

Hinata left the room and let maki know it's her turn to watch over them. Maki had sharp eyes, if she were to see you steal, she would have you in a lock and choke you until you pass out. There were times she done that on accident.

...

At midnight, kokichi woke up crying. Maki came over and stroked his hair. " What's wrong kokichi?" She questioned, she never saw kokichi actually cry, it was rare. Kokichi answers " the red eyes...they where everywhere..." He sobs quietly in maki's chest.

Maki hugged him tight to he can feel safe, maki doesn't like children, but when it comes to this. She can't back down, someone who's going to be the future king. "Don't be afraid, I will watch over you."

" P-promise?" Kokichi said, tears still crawling down his face. 

" I promise, I will keep you safe". They where hugging until they both fell asleep.

{ 13 years later }

Shuichi's pov

"Shuuiiichiiii"

(I can hear kokichi's voice, its annoying....)

I try to ignore it but then again, it's kokichi. You couldn't escape.

"WAKE UP!!!" he starts beating me with pillows with force, a few feathers flew out.

" OK IM UP SHUT UP!!" I got up and then kaito walked in " good morning prince's!" As he entered, he had a happy additude, I bet maki was being less stubborn today and let him slide for something stupid again.

"Good morning kaito, so what's the news for today?" Kokichi just turned to hype to bored quickly when he said that.

" Oh yeah, the queen said that the ceremony is in 5 days. And the king is going out for a future war a-"

" WAIT THE CEREMONY IS IN FIVE DAYS!!?!?" my worst fear has finally come, " IM STILL NOT READY YET!!" Soon I will become someone's queen...

" Damn, sorry shuichi it had to be like this :<"

"Shut up kokichi!!! God I just want to leave this castle. This kingdom is SHIT!" I got so angry I didn't notice maki enter.

She smacked my head " stop acting so stupid, your 16"

" And your 21 but you hit like a mom" kaito finally opened his mouth and maki tackled him and put him in a head lock.

Atua... could this get any worse

...

??? Pov

We finally sneaked in! Now time to steal there beautiful jewelry and get the fuck out of here!

"Umm are you sure this is ok???" "Yes we need their shiny jewelry for the machine, if we could just get one pearl or more we can finish it and get filthy rich!" I was got so hype I didn't even notice there was knights in the area.

" HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!?!" Damnit one of them cought us!. " QUICK KIIBO NOW, WE GOTTA MAKE THIS QUICK!!" Kiibo nodded and pulled a bottle out of his chest plate and crashed it on the ground and quickly, me and kiibo got the fuck out of there.

" BYE FUCKERS HAHAHA!" "MIU!" "s-sorry kiibo".

We ran for our lives and we began our search in the dark dungeons

{Yeah this story is short but don't worry, it will get longer soon, this was originally on Wattpad, yes I'm FROM Wattpad so you know why my stories are shit}


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my writing sucks

{ ah yes, we back at it again. So this part has some kiibouma hope you guys enjoy}

Shuichi's pov

(That's it I'm leaving this place)  
All of these things I have to do, all of these response abilities, and men I don't even know.

Everyone in the castle knows that if we get picked by one of the kingdoms, we can fight the evil despair. But I can't bring myself to do it.

"My prince!!, Queen hinata requests you quickly!!" Kaito looked like he was in a rush " ok quickly I gotta go before-" and I should of known " KAITO GET BACK HERE" maki was charging at him at full speed. And then I saw kaito run for his life.

I then headed to the throne room. Mother was sitting there with a serious look " we need to talk shuichi" he got up and went to the library and I followed. When we got there he started with " look, I know you don't want to and I got that feeling to. My parents forced me to be a maid at this kingdom to steal our money. Someone mistaken me for a princess so I had to explain" we both chuckled but I said " what does this conversation do to something else???"

" We all know you don't want to get married, and yes nagito chose me instead of the other princesses, but now in this period, we have to face it. We can't be picky or there will be consequences. The great despair is coming and if we don't do nothing about we will all fall into it" I looked at mother and I saw that his eyes turned red.

"Do you understand shuichi"

"Yes mother..."

That was the end of the discussion until a knight should up and announced " THE MONEY AND JEWELRY ARE GONE, SEARCH FOR THE INTRUDERS!" mother was furious " WHAT!" Everyone looked at him. This is not good...

Miu's pov

BOOYAAH!! We got it now it's time to be Fucking rich off machinery.

"Uh oh... Ummmm miu?" "WHAT? What is it?" "Where do we even go?? I think we're lost miu!" I looked at him with a confused looked and laughed" us lost?!, Please the great miu herself knows how to get the fuck out of here".

(1 hour later)

"...yep we're lost" 

"Oh so your lost???" I herd a gremlins voice somewhere.  
"Umm yes we're quite lost here may we get some help?" Kiibo announced to the gremlin voice.

"Of course but in one condition."

" Yeah what is gremlin??" I spat out. I didn't want to deal with more stupid retards.

" My condition is that you help me and my brother escape, you see, we don't like it here in this castle so can you take us with you??" "OH FUCK N-""YES".

I looked at kiibo with WHAT THE FUCK eyes. Then someone took our hands and we ran like there was no tomorrow.

Kiibo's pov

Someone grabs our hands and we ran. I looked at the stranger's face. He was... How do I say this... Attractive, his eyes were such a beautiful color of purple, his hair was like his eyes but looks smooth and shiney. I blushed at the sight of him.

He then stops and puts us in his room. " HEY WHAT THE HE-" he cut off miu with his hand covering her mouth. " The name is kokichi, I am your future king, you stay here until my brother gets back. Stay in our closet".

Kokichi's pov

Finally me and shuichi have a chance to escape with some other friends

I really hope we don't get cought... I don't need another lecture from others, I don't need these stupid rules, I don't need to be locked in here. Me and shuichi need to leave this place, I don't want shuichi to run away from all of this alone.

...

I run back to my room after I had dinner, it was kinda lonley since father was gone, but anyways. I got back with bread and fruit.

I got into my room and went to the closet then the dumby through a pillow at me when I opened it, "finally some Fucking food, I was starving!" "Please don't be rude miu, sorry for her behavior" (aww, he looks so cute!) I blush at the thought and snapped myself back into reality, " nah it's alright... Uh what's your guys name" I didn't know what their names are. " I'm miu iruma, the most famous inventor and good at stealing that's for sure!" Her story was boring not going to lie and kiibo's was just basic " I'm kiibo or my original name K1-B0, I'm miu's friend in crime" " nice stories! Now eat before I have rotting corpses in my closet" I threw the food on miu and she ate all of it not even saving some for keeboy >:(. " Hey you shouldn't eat everything you bitchlett, "miu almost got up to punch me until kibbo said " no no I don't eat!, My upper body is full machine so I can survive with food and water!" " Damn why didn't you say so keeboy!" "K-keeboy?" I saw him blush and I snickered.

"Enough flirting, how our we gonna get the hell out of here! I got a wife at home for fucks sake!" " Alright Alright!, Ok so here's how were gonna get out of here!"

{ CLIFFHANGER TIME AYYYYE, I hope you guys enjoy this story uwu, I feel like sleeping rn but I can't :) anyways have a good day}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry for the spelling, it's typing very slow, my apologies


End file.
